


Time Warp

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, frodo flash fiction challenge, prompt fics, quick creation game, three-sentence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah thinks about going back in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another round of three-sentence fics for the Quick Creation Game at Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge at Live Journal. Create a fic using only three sentences based on a prompt.
> 
> Written December 17, 2016 in response to the prompt: Time Warp.

“Sean,” Elijah asked, “if you had the chance to travel back in time to any place, at any time, when and where would you choose?”

Without hesitation, Sean replied, “The where would be the Ma Maison Sofitel, and the when would be the day we were getting our hobbit wigs fitted there, and met for the first time in the hotel lobby.”

Elijah wasn’t surprised by Sean’s response because his own answer would have been the same as Sean’s, and for the same reason, wanting to return to that exact place at that exact time not to change anything that had happened, but to relive the moment that had changed his life forever.


End file.
